


Waldsang

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Nature
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: 100 Worte, die die Natur schreibt





	1. A reainy day

Grau der Himmel, kalt der Wind. Die Welt liegt in Stille da. Eine melancholische Melodie schwebt durch die Luft, sanft, träumerisch, schmerzend im Herzen. Selbst der Himmel weint, lange, atemlos, in stummer Trauer. Beweint den Schmerz der Welt, das Leid der Welt. Leise raschelt das feuchte Laub im Regen, raunt wehklagend seine Zustimmung. Ein kleines, felliges Näschen lugt aus seinem Versteck im aufgeweichten Boden des Waldes und kräuselt sich. Rasch verschwindet es wieder. Und die Regentropfen sammeln sich an meinem Fenster, tanzen ihren Reigen, malen Muster, die nur sie kennen. Die Welt verschwimmt mehr und mehr hinter einem grauen Schleier.


	2. Waldspaziergänge

Auf einem Stein sitzend sehe ich den Wald: Weites, dunkles Grün erstreckt sich rings um mich, hohe Bäume beschatten meinen Platz zwischen vom Morgentau feuchtem Laub, goldene Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch das Blätterdach und besprenkeln den Waldboden mit einem leuchtenden Mosaik. Der Wald erwacht zum Leben. Hoch oben in den Bäumen rings um mich sitzen Amseln, Meisen, Spechte, Eichelhäher und allerlei andere und singen ihr helles, frohes „Tirrili tirrili!“, immer und immer fort.

  Ich sitze und sehe die Natur. Ihr tiefes, uraltes Wesen durchdingt mein Sein, die Bewunderung für ihre Kunstfertigkeit, ihre Güte, ihre Gaben. Dies ist das schönste aller Theaterstücke.


	3. Zauberwald

Weit und breit keine Straße, keine Stadt, nur Gehöfte auf einsamen Kaupen. Überschattet von hohen Erlen fließt unweit die Dolzke. Rauschend fährt der Wind durch die Äste, wispert geheime Worte von der Schönheit des Speewaldes. Nichts Anderes ist zu hören als diese geheimen Worte, das ferne Zwitschern eines Vogels, das Zirpen der Grillen. In träger Gelassenheit fließt die Spree dahin. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich den Kahnfahrer seinen Kahn durch die Fließe mit seiner Rudel fahren, durch das Große Fließ, das Lehder Fließ, den Suezkanal… Lautlos gleitet der Kahn dahin durch dieses Venedig des Nordens, das Paradies auf Erden.


	4. Spreewälder Venedig

Fontanes kleines Venedig, ein smaragdenes Juwel im Herzen Europas. Ruhig fließt die tausendfach verzweigte Spree dahin. Rings um die Fließe auf einsamen Kaupen stehen hohe Ulmen, Eichen, Buchen, Pappeln, Schätze der Natur. Zart schimmert das Sonnenlicht durch das Laubwerk, befleckt das Wasser mit goldenen Tupfen. Geschickt fährt der Spreewaldgondoliere, Fontanes Spreewaldkahnfahrer, den Kahn mit seiner Rudel durch den Wald. Lautlos gleitet der große Kahn dahin. Nur der Wind in den Bäumen ist zu hören, ein gelegentlich springender Fisch, ein leise rufender Vogel. Links und rechts langsam vorbeigleitende, unberührte Natur: dichtes Unterholz, ins Wasser ragende Äste, undurchdringliches Wurzelgeflecht. Und überall… Stille.


	5. Lebende Vergangenheit

Die schwüle, heiße Luft, drückend, schwer. Dämmriges Licht, smaragden durch das Blätterdach fallend. Ein zarter Farbflecken hier, eine versteckte Schönheit dort. Hibiskus, Orchidee, Amazonasschönheiten. Das Rascheln des Laubes, über den Köpfen unsichtbar rauschende Vogelschwingen. Die tiefe Stille des Waldes. Majestätisch aufragende Urwaldriesen. Ein Züngeln im Unterholz, der große Komodowaran kommt näher, lauert seiner Beute auf. Ein lautloses Einherschreiten vom Serval und vom Ozelot, scheue Katzen, doch wunderschön. Die Zwergflusspferde am Wasserfall, der Sunda-Gavial sperrt sein langes Maul auf. Der Lungenfisch kriecht an Land, Riesenseeotter schwimmen um die Wette, Totenkopfäffchen spielen auf ihrer Insel. An diesem Ort ist die Vergangenheit lebendig.


	6. Unberührt

Es sind die kleinen Dinge des Lebens, die einen immer wieder aufs Neue zutiefst faszinieren können. Dinge wie diesen Fakt, das es  unberührte Natur wie im Spreewald in Deutschland noch immer gegen kann. Hier ist kein Lärm der Zivilisation vorhanden, der langsame, mäandernde Lauf der Spree bestimmt den Takt des Lebens, ja, wenn man Lehde nur um ein paar hundert Meter hinter sich lässt, verstummt das hektische Treiben des Tourismus. Dann ist man allein mit sich und der Natur, dem Rauschen des Windes, dem Zwitschern der Vögel, dem Zirpen der Insekten und nicht zuletzt dem allgegenwärtigen trägen Band der Spree.


	7. Spree

Die Spree ist wie eine feine Dame. Sie lässt sich Zeit mit allem, denn schließlich hat sie alle Zeit der Welt. Gemütlich fließt sie durch ihr weit verzweigtes Bett, beschattet von Farnen, Gräsern und den mächtigen Gestalten uralter Bäume, die sich majestätisch über ihr erheben und sie vor neugierigen Augen aus der Luft behüten. Mit den glitzernden Augen einer Kennerin besieht sie sich die Urwälder, die ihre Ufer säumen, und wird gleichsam bewundert in ihrer ruhigen Eleganz, wie ein Blatt auf ihren Wassern tanzt und fremde Ufer erkundet. Dies ist die Spree, dies ist ihr Reich und ihr ureigener Zauber.


	8. Auenland

Wanderer im Spreewald, erlebe dieses Auenland auf deine Weise. Wandere durch tiefe Urwälder, schattig, kühl unter mächtigen Ulmen und Erlen. Entdecke Geheimnisse, verborgene Wunder. Ein Lichtstrahl, grüngolden, der durch das dichte Blätterdach fällt und den Waldboden golden besprenkelt. Ein kleiner Vogel, der hoch über deinem Kopf im Geäst sein Liedchen singt. Tritt hinaus aus dem Schatten des Waldes, hinaus auf weite Wiesenlandschaften. Wogendes Gras, Duft von frischem Heu in der Luft. Der Wind streicht durch die Halme, singt sein wisperndes Lied. Nur hier auf Erden ist das Auenland zu finden, in einer Wildnis geschaffen vom Menschen und doch so wunderschön.


	9. Smaragdgrüne Stille

Ringsum Stille. Allein die Grillen zirpen in der mittäglichen Ruhe und die Vögel zwitschern in den Wipfeln. Sanft rauscht der Wind in den Blättern, säuselt sein Lied. Ebenso zart plätschert das Wasser um den Kahnbug, gleitet langsam vorbei.

Kaum etwas stört die Ruhe des Waldes und den Spiegel des Flusses. Smagardgrün scheint der Wald im Wasser, golden brechen sich die Sonnenstrahlen auf zarten Wellen, während kleine Fischchen darunter hinweg huschen. Libellen schwirren umher, fliegenden Edelsteinen gleich.

Unberührte Natur ringsumher. Stimmengemurmel nur in der Ferne. So war es schon immer, so wird es immer bleiben. Nichts stört den Frieden des Spreewaldes.


	10. Caelum Obscurum

Blau ist der Himmel. Weiße Wolken jagen über ihn dahin. Hell scheint die Sonne. Doch in der Ferne, ja, dort ist eine dunkle Wolkenwand auszumachen. Bedrohlich türmen sich gewaltige Wolkenmassen auf und verfinstern den Himmel. Schwarz wie die Nacht sind die, strahlen eine erdrückende Ruhe aus. Anspannung liegt in der Luft. Zitternde Anspannung. Das Land hält die Luft an. Es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, durchsetzt mit nagender Ungewissheit. Was braut sich dort zusammen? Was bedroht? Und näher und näher schiebt sich die Wolkenwand. Vor ihr gibt es kein Entrinnen, unweigerlich wird sie auftreffen. Bald ist der Sturm da…


	11. Goldener Himmel

Der Himmel wird gülden.

  Die Tage werden kürzer. Die Schatten fallen weiter. Eine Würze liegt in der Luft, als sei der Sommer noch nicht davon gezogen doch der Winter schon kommend. Frisch sind nun die Tage, kühl und sternenklar die Nächte. Nebel liegt am Morgen in den Wiesen und verzaubert die Welt, als sei sie ein Märchen, ein Reich der Feen. Die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen fallen und schenken dem Laub ihre Farbe. Lichtgekrönt sind nun die Baumwipfel, als hätte jemand flüssiges Gold über sie gegeben. Eine warme, reine Farbe ist es, durch die die Sonne schimmert.

  Der Himmel wird gülden.


	12. Mystische Träume

Unermüdlich steigen sie auf, die grauen Schleier des Vergessens. Wie ein Schatten sind sie, körperlos, lautlos. Über das Land legen sie sich wie zartes Tuch, sanft wogten sie über Wiesen und durch die Wälder. Unter ihren kalten Fingern liegt Vergessen, Magie, Geheimnisvolles. Sie bringen den Schlaf, Bruder des Todes, doch ist ihre Berührung zart und liebevoll. Sie verbergen die Makel der Welt und bedeckten sie gnadenvoll. Die Formen sind weicher, alles verliert seine Schärfe und Unreinheit, alles versinkt in dumpfer Stille, nichts ist deutlich, doch auch nichts undeutlich. Die Schleier des Vergessens hüten mystische Träume in sich, ihre ureigene Magie.


	13. Wolken

Wolken.

  Mehr als nur Wasser.

Hoch droben.

Und doch so nahe.

Flauschig weich.

Sturmdunkel.

Hoffnungsschimmer.

Alles Licht nehmend.

Unerreichbar. Scheinbar.

Schnell dahin ziehend.

Träge dahin schwebend.

Zahllose Formen annehmend.

Die Phantasie beflügelnd.

Frei.

Grenzenlos.

Zum Träumen anregend.

Bezaubernd.

Liegen dahinter ferne Welten?

Fliegende Schlösser?

Fabelhafte Wesen?

Ferne Länder?

Fremde Völker?

Abenteuer?

Gefahren?

Entdeckungen!

Mit ihnen schwebend.

Die Flügel ausbreitend.

Entfesselt.

Nicht mehr erdengebunden sein.

Keine Grenzen kennend!

Träumer.

Visionär.

Alles ist erlaubt!

Für einen Moment.

Einen Moment der Stille.

Sich fragend.

Sich wundernd.

Mit den Wolken ziehend.

Wohin ihr Weg sie führt?

Was wird man am Ende finden?

Die Freiheit.


	14. Natur pur

Weites, dunkles Grün erstreckt sich weit ins Land, hohe Bäume beschatten meinen Platz zwischen vom Morgentau feuchtem Laub. Goldene Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch das Blätterdach und besprenkeln den Waldboden mit einem leuchtenden Mosaik. Vor mir liegt ein See im Wald, glitzernd wie ein Edelstein. Spielerisch umfließen sanfte Wellen meine nackten Füße. Das rhythmische Rauschen des Wassers dringt leise an mein Ohr. Der kühle, vom See her aufkommende Wind rötet meine Haut. Ich sitze da und sehe die unberührte Natur. Ihr tiefes, uraltes Wesen durchdingt mein Sein, die Bewunderung für ihre Kunstfertigkeit, ihre Güte, ihre Gaben. Dies ist das schönste aller Theaterstücke.


	15. The Frozen World - Émilie Simon

Willst du nicht für mich die Tür zu deiner Eiswelt öffnen, zu deiner weißen Wüste? Ich will über dieses Schneefeld wandern, wandern, wandern, bis wir wieder vereint sein werden. Oh, wie wir doch zu dieser gefrorenen Welt gehören!

 

Wenn das Eis zu schmelzen beginnt, wenn es wieder zu Meer wird, du wirst sehen, wie wunderschön all dies sein kann. Alles ist so ruhig am Ende des Planeten. Die Sonne küsst das Eis, bringt es zum Scheinen wie tausend Diamanten. Oh, wie wundervoll all dies ist, unser Paradies am Ende der Welt. Allein uns gehört es, uns, den Sängern im Eis.

 


	16. Song of the Storm - Émilie Simon

Kannst du nicht den Sturm näher kommen hören? Selbst Steine kann er bewegen. Kannst du nicht spüren, wie sich die Erde bewegt? Über allem formen sich bedrohlich dunkle Wolken. Kannst du nicht den Himmel rufen hören? Ganz nah nun, er jagt nach dir. Tiefe, dunkle Furcht baut sich auf. Es ist zu übermächtig für dich, zu stark. Kannst du nicht den Schnee stöhnen hören? Das Eis unter deinen Füßen bricht, knirscht, mahlt.

 

Dicht an dicht drängen sie sich, als seien sie ein einziges Lebewesen, groß, wogend, lebendig. Sie, die Nomaden zweier Welten, Nomaden der Eiswüste, doch aus dem Meer stammend.


	17. All is White - Émilie Simon

Ich lebe im Paradies, im Land von ewigen Nacht und ewigen Tag, dort, wo alles weiß ist. Dort lebe ich unter meinesgleichen, aufrecht stehend, fein gekleidet in einen Frack.

 

Alles ist weiß um mich her. Ich glaube, in dieser Nacht hat es noch mehr geschneit. Alles ist kalt, so kalt hier draußen. Ich lausche dem Wind, wie er leise sein mystisches Lied singt. Ich weiß, es bedeutet, ein Sturm wird aufziehen.

 

Ich lebe im Paradies, im Land von ewigen Nacht und ewigen Tag, dort, wo alles weiß ist. Dort lebe ich unter meinesgleichen, aufrecht stehend, fein gekleidet in einen Frack.


	18. Wintertraum

Müde öffnet sich ein Auge, wendet sich langsam dem Fenster zu. Dort erblickt es Weiß.

  Sanft und lautlos rieselt der Schnee vom Himmel. Wie erstarrt liegt die Welt unter der weißen Decke. Stille herrscht, nahezu nichts ist zu hören. Die Amseln sitzen dick aufgeplustert auf den Ästen, linsen in die fallenden Sterne hinein. Von Fern hallt Kinderlachen durch den Wald. Leise knirscht der Schnee unter vorsichtigen Sohlen. Weiß bemützt sind die Bäume. Eine leichte Bö kommt herein und schon rieselt weiterer Schnee von den Ästen. Und diese Stille, allumfassend und wunderbar! Es scheint, als läge ein Zauber auf diesem Winterwunderland.


	19. Erwachen

Es wirkt, als würde die Sonne noch müde vom Winter in das neue Jahr blinzeln, doch von Tag zu Tag wird sie munterer und gewinnt neue Kraft. Immer länger steht sie nun am Himmel und sendet ihre wärmer werdenden Strahlen zur Erde. Erste kleine Farbtupfer erscheinen im tristen, braunen Wald: Vorsichtig schieben sich kleine Blütenköpfchen durch das alte Laub des Vorjahres, um zu sehen, ob ihre Zeit schon denn reif sei. Erste Vögel sitzen auf den noch kahlen Ästen und trällern schon munter ihr Lied. Und alsbald auch spießen die neuen Triebe, noch zart und hellgrün. Der Frühling bricht an.

 


	20. Teehaus-Gedanken

Welch großartiges Werk die Natur doch ist. Eine tiefe Ruhe durchdringt mich, Ruhe in mir, Ruhe um mich. Die Stadt, die Zivilisation scheinen unendlich weit weg zu sein, es ist, als hätte all dies niemals existiert. Es gibt nur die Natur, wie sie alles um mich herum durchdringt, bis tief hinein in meine Seele. Leise fährt der Wind durch das Geäst, herbstliche Blätter rascheln sanft, schweben wie von zarten, unsichtbaren Händen getragen zur Erde. Einige kleine Vögel zwitschern im Geäst. Alle Anspannung fällt von mir, tief atme ich die frische Waldluft ein. Würzig durchströmt sie mich, klärt meinen Geist. Freiheit.


	21. Mutter

Sie ist unser aller Mutter: unser blauer Planet Erde. Aus ihr werden wir geboren, zu ihr kommen wir nach unserem Ende zurück. Sie ernährt uns, sie gibt uns ein Heim, einen Ort zum Leben, einen Ort zur Freude, einen Ort für Abenteuer.

Was wären wir ohne sie? Ein Nichts. Sie ist unser Ursprung, unsere Existenz. Ohne sie würde es uns nicht geben.

Sie ist gütige Mutter und unerbittliche Herrscherin. Wir sind ihren Gewalten unterworfen, wir sind klein und nichtig. Doch wir sind ihre Kinder.

Unsere Pflicht ist es, unsere Mutter zu pflegen und zu erhalten. Ohne sie sind wir nichts.


End file.
